


Eclipsed Sun

by Salty_Nyxie



Series: Dancing in Darkness [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Anal, Butt Plugs, Edging, Excessive pleasure, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Tentacle Sex, Vanitas being a shit, cum denial, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25885144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salty_Nyxie/pseuds/Salty_Nyxie
Summary: Sora hasn't been the same since being rescued from crystallization, cursed with an insatiable need that he can't fulfill on his own.Vanitas is more then happy to appease that need if it meant having the hero of light under his thumb, he was going to have his own fun seeing how far he can take it.
Relationships: Sora & Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Dancing in Darkness [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910842
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Eclipsed Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Born from a conversation between me and a friend XD I was up to like midnight finishing this and them yelling at me for turning them on before work.
> 
> At least I know I did something right hehehe.

_So beautiful...the hero of light writhing beneath my fingers. So perfect, so precious. Determined to be something he wasn’t meant to be. Someone to do nothing more than play a game._

_Someone, I want all for myself._

A smirk was clear across Vanitas’s face as he let his fingers wander all over the brunette’s chest, enjoying exploring every little crevice and pleased by every needy whimper that escaped from the other’s mouth. He wanted some kind of release but Vanitas wanted to see how far he could bring Sora, he wanted the hero below him to beg _him_ for release, _beg_ _him_ to let him feel the euphoria of crossing that very edge.

But Vanitas would not. Yet.

“You’re a dirty little thing you know. Allowing me to subject you to this.” His murmurs were soft, one of his hands having guided itself to one of Sora’s perked nipples and giving it a firm pinch. It didn’t take much to be rewarded with loud mewling leaving the hero’s mouth, a coo left Vanitas’s as he massaged the tender bud under his fingers.

The sensitive skin was alight with sensation, Sora being desperate to cling to every single touch like a lost puppy needing to eat and he knew what laid beyond the horizon was an immense pleasure. He just needed to remember what Vanitas drilled into his head. No matter how hard it was to obey.

_Only good boys get to finish._

Seeing Sora struggle so hard with the simple instruction to stay silent just made a dramatic sigh leave him, even though Vanitas didn’t mean it. It was fun to see Sora in the debate if he should beg; something the ravenette _did_ enjoy or; obey. Either option was perfectly okay because either meant he could have his own _fun_.

“You may speak to answer me, tell me Sunshine...do you want me to stop teasing you? To give you the release you so crave?” With a purr, Vanitas made a point of capturing the nipple seeking attention in his mouth. His tongue swirling around the nub and pleased by the sound of Sora choking on his words.

It was spectacular how much pleasure he could give Sora without actually giving his dick any attention.

It only drove Vanitas to try more ways, to see if he could get them to cum _just_ by the stroke of his hand over the tanned body and the use of his practiced tongue. It never failed him. Over and over again he would drive Sora to the very edge, able to push him over without even needing to pleasure below his waist.

For Sora, it was hard to even consider actually responding with the way he was being treated. Every time he opened his mouth to say something Vanitas would nip or suck on his nipple, the words dying on his tongue and fingers would curl more around the sheets as if that would help. Squeezing his eyes closed he finally got the motivation to answer.

“P-please! I’m a good boy! I want you!”

The begging tone to his voice was music to Vanitas’s ears and pointedly showed off his fangs before sinking them down into the soft flesh around the ever so sensitive nipple. Deep enough that blood pooled into his mouth not that he or Sora necessarily minded. It was evident by the cry of pained pleasure leaving the boy that Vanitas was hitting all the marks and the ravenette took this opportunity to let his darkness take the form of several tentacles.

They writhed with purpose and slick with a natural lubricant, making their way to Sora’s backside and one not even hesitating before pushing through that tight ring muscle. Wriggling it’s way in and stretching the hole more in the process, causing both a confused yet needy whine from the brunette. He had no idea what pushed its way inside considering one of Vanitas’s hands was still on his nipple and the other was petting his spikey locks.

Sora was very aware of the strange appendage thrusting in and out of his ass, purposely pushing impossibly deep inside and slowly pulling out, dragging against his prostate which sent almost ecstasy waves through his entire body.

_I-I’m gonna cu-_

His thoughts were frozen as he felt _something_ wrap tightly around his dick, preventing the orgasm that had wanted to come and with a shaky breath managed to look down at Vanitas. He was confused about how the other managed to do any of this without any hands. Though all it took was making eye contact with him, the man sucking out his blood through his fucking _chest_ to realize no matter what it was...Sora doubted he could ever live without it now. He was addicted.

And he didn’t care, he embraced it.

“Not just yet Sunshine, I want to see your limits.”

Part of Sora was both excited about the possibilities that opened up while also being completely _terrified_ of those same possibilities. He would be a mess and not even he was certain he would be able to recover so easily.

_Perhaps that was the point...Why do I love it?_

Even though his body was pleading and screaming for release, it was denied those requests by the coil around dick tightening almost painfully to forcibly stop it. Making a sob leave Sora since it was too much, throwing his head back onto the bed as Vanitas merely dragged his tongue along the bite mark that slowly oozed blood. _It’s going to scar_. Was the hazy thought but instead of hating it, the idea of a permanent mark from Vani was just as addicting as the pleasure. Briefly wondering how many he could get away with before people grew too concerned.

It’s a shame that fantasy was squashed by the feel of _another_ strange, wiggly thing poking his hole, in the same manner as the other had, and before Sora could question or even protest it was already pushing its way in and a loud cry was ripped out of his throat, arching his back from the pain of the two things inside of him- _wriggling and writhing_ around inside, reaching places nothing else could possibly imagine reaching. Stretching him wider then he thought he could even go.

Vanitas watched as the brunette was barely able to keep still, the pleasure almost overwhelming with no hope of any release and all the ravenette did was slowly shift away and _watched_. Two rather thick tentacles shoving their way crazily deep into Sora before pulling out only to repeat. Again and again, at an unmerciful pace, if he didn’t know any better he’d be afraid of breaking the poor thing.

But Vanitas did know better, and his dick was throbbing for attention. So, he climbed over Sora and positioned the head of his very hard dick near the other’s mouth, using a hand to softly cup the brunette’s cheek.

“Open wide for me Sunshine…”

Cooing, he watched Sora open without even a question and was at least gentle pushing forward, a pleasing sound leaving Vanitas as the other wrapped his warm mouth around the head. Just staying there for the moment, listening to the sounds of those dark tentacles pushing in and out of Sora as well as the sound of said brunette moaning on his dick, sending vibrations throughout his entire body.

Well, it was as closed to heaven as he would ever get, especially after corrupting an angel. The thought made him chuckle, rolling his hips and began to pull out a bit before pushing back into Sora’s mouth, he’d call it innocent...But there was _nothing_ innocent about Sora. Not anymore at least.

Full, he was _so_ full and his mind didn’t know how to comprehend having his ass opened as wide as it was while also having Vanitas essentially slowly face fucking him. It was so much but also so fucking _hot_. The idea that there was nothing left to fill, that he held everything already inside of him just made Sora moan even louder, Vanitas’s dick taking the opportunity to push down even further that he was convinced the ravenette could see the bulge in his throat.

Why did it turn him on soo much?!

It was dirty and nasty- yet Sora couldn’t get enough! Lost in the mindless pleasure that was feeding his body, he wasn’t even sure he wanted to cum anymore since it possibly meant he couldn’t feel this pleasure constantly forever. 

The feeling of the dick pushing in and out of his throat, dragging along his tongue, Sora just succumbed to letting his jaw relax and allow Vanitas to ravaged it. Drool leaking out the sides of his mouth especially when the thing wrapped around his _own_ dick began to stroke him.

He was pretty sure he would cum then and there but he was _still_ being denied and he could feel the tears welling from almost not being able to handle the pleasure. His mind switching from ‘yes! I want this forever!’ to ‘please end this now!’ constantly and he truly was not lucid enough to know what he wanted.

Though, Sora had a moment of clarity as Vanitas held his head firmly in place before pushing down his dick as far as it would go, leaving him choking and lungs burning for air before the warm, thick liquid of Vanitas cumming was felt emptying itself down Sora’s throat.

It was surprising that Vanitas found himself already cumming but seeing the other’s blitzed out face just made him chuckle, understanding why before slowly pulling out. Smirking as despite needing air, the other still chose to hastily suck on the tip, milking Vanitas for every last drop and that’s when he knew it was time. Time to reward Sora for his hard work.  
  
The tentacle acting like a cock ring for Sora began to unravel finally leaving the poor thing red, angry, and ready to blow at any moment… and he was going to make sure it was inside of _him._  
  
Sora was a whimpering mess so he wasn’t aware of much, not even entirely realizing the thing had released his dick, nor that Vanitas was lubing up his own hole. No...he was exhausted and honestly didn’t know how much more he could take. Though he was about to find out.

Having not expected it, like a lot out of this evening, was for Vanitas to suddenly slam _down_ unto his dick. Penetrating himself with a moan. It left Sora only giving a pitiful cry, not even having the energy to meet with his hips.

Vanitas was okay though, Sora deserved to relax after the evening he put the other through. So, he merely grew accustomed to the dick inside of him now, rocking his hips a bit, smirking seeing Sora pretty much rolling his eyes and he knew he best make this quick. His good little boy had waited long enough.

“Let yourself go Sora..it’s okay...cum for me my hero.”

His tone husky, raising so Sora’s dick almost popped out only to slam back down. Repeating again and _again_ , speed somehow increasing and it was amazing that Vanitas had so much energy, his breath becoming hot and heavy, his tentacles matching his tempo even and it was not terribly long before he could feel Sora’s dick twitching and sank deep onto it. Letting the other release himself deep into Vanitas’s hole.

It was too much-! Sora could barely handle the amount of pleasure somehow _increasing,_ but all it took was Vanitas’s words- no, his command for a spasm to circulate his entire body, a loud scream of pleasure finally leaving him as he almost curled in on himself. Cumming deep into Vanitas but his mind was so fuzzy that he couldn’t entirely interpret it.

The moment he released, the things inside of his ass hilted deep, confusion washing over Sora before realization hit him that-they were _cumming_ inside of him. Full...He was so full- _too_ full!

By the time things calmed down, it was so sudden. Like a switch had been flicked, whatever was inside of him was slowly pulling out but before any of the cum could escape, his dazed eyes watched as Vanitas pulled a butt plug out of _somewhere_ to easily fit into his aching hole. Whimpering since he had a sensation of being full and he had no idea how much of those things filled him up with.

But it was clearly not leaving tonight.

He managed to catch a glimpse of the things though, confusion, fear, and excitement seeing that they were _tentacles_ had him feeling all kinds of things. Though his eyes flickered to Vanitas, watching climb off his softening dick to see the ooze of his own cum leaving the ravenette. _I did that._ The thought brought pride to Sora for some reason but he was more focused on the fact Vanitas was now lying beside him.

Vanitas watched the whole thing, amused by the mix of emotions over the entire evening on Sora’s face like he couldn’t entirely understand what happened from merely being touched to being fucked into oblivion. It made him wanted to laugh.

But for now, he shifted around so he was lying beside the brunette and was all too pleased as Sora automatically took to snuggling against his chest, making Vanitas wrap his own large arms around him like protection but it was more possessive then anything.

Honestly, he was excited to watch the cum in his ass gush out later when he took the plug out.

“Can… Can we do that again sometime Vanitas?”

The innocent question left Sora’s in a slightly raspy tone, causing Vanitas to raise a brow before softly kissing the other’s head. Despite it being so dirty...it somehow came out so innocent from the other, something he adored, something he enjoyed corrupting…Sora was _his_ and no one would take that away.

“Sunshine, we can do _that_ whenever you want.”


End file.
